1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card tray to which a memory card is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory cards including a writable flash memory are being marketed so as to be used for writing data in and reading data from the flash memory.
Such a memory card is typically mounted in the card slot (connector) of an external apparatus such as personal computer or portable telephone set so as to be used for writing data in and reading data from the flash memory of the memory card.
Known memory cards include Memory Sticks (Registered Trademark, available from Sony Corporation), Multi Media Cards (MMC: Registered Trademark, available from Infineon Technologies AG) and SD Cards (Registered Trademark, available from Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd., Toshiba Corporation and SanDisk, Inc.).
The above listed known memory cards are manufactured according to different sets of product specifications that differ from each other in terms of external dimensions, outer profiles, interfaces to be used for data communications with external apparatus including standards defining the type and the number of signals for data communications and the sequence of data communications.
Therefore, any single card slot for receiving a memory card is not able to receive memory cards of different types.
For this reason, if there are first and second memory cards manufactured according to different sets of specifications, in case of mounting the second memory card in the card slot for the first memory card, a memory card adaptor for converting the set of specifications for the second card to the set of specifications for the first card is used (see Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-265621).
That is, by mounting the second memory card to the memory card adaptor, the second memory card can be mounted in the card slot for the first memory card through the memory card adaptor.